Don't Leave
by Calamity Crisis
Summary: Ciel's nightmares are causing him to not sleep well. Perhaps Sebastian can help fix that. HARD LEMON! YAOI! BOY X BOY!
1. Night Terrors

**Hey guys! This is my first Yaoi ( I ship Ciel an Sebastian HARD) and I wanted to share it with y'all! There will be future smut so don't get discouraged, favorite, follow and comments help! ENJOY!**

Ciel moaned in his sleep, tossing and turning. His forehead shined as his pale lips moved silently. Finally his eyes shot open, revealing a empty pitch black room, "c-calm down.."

He murmured. They had been getting worse, every night, every damn night he would wake up in a fit from these cursed dreams. Some were frightening, while others were dipped in melancholy, waking him with unwanted tears streaming down his face. With a slight shiver Ciel began rubbing his arms, "it's so cold," he whispered.

On nights like this he would climb into his parents bed, smiling as they kissed him good night. As Ciel sighed a knock gently rapped the door,

"young master, may I come in?"

Ciel took a deep breath, "come in."

Like a shadow, Sebastian slinked into the room. In his left hand he held a candle, the flames illuminating devilish shadows on the wall, including his butlers. As he came closer, Ciel felt his cheeks heat up. Sebastian could always make him a little warmer. Just a mere thought could thaw his skin.

"I heard your fitful moans master, were you having another night terror?"

Ciel tried to swallow but his mouth was vacant of any moisture, "yes, but it's nothing to be concerned over,"

Sebastian stepped closer and held his hand to his masters head, making a shiver go down his spine. "You seem to be running a fever young master. Perhaps I can prepare you a cup of tea to help you sleep?"

Ciel gave a slow nod and sent Sebastian on his way. After his butler left Ciels cheeks grew crimson, "damn it, if he had touched me again I would've bursted," he murmured.

Soon Sebastian came in with a cup and watched as his master sipped the hot drink,

"My lord, it seems as though you've been waking more frequently. Is it something specific that haunts your sleep?"

Ciel stared into the steaming tea, his reflection showed a solemn face with his big blue eye and his contract. It seemed forever ago when they made the deal. Ciel didn't mind, it prove that he belonged to Sebastian. Ciel shook his head, "I don't remember; I forget when I wake."

Sebastian pursed his lips as he nodded. His master continued sipping his beverage until it was gone; he handed the cup to his butler,

"I should be able to get some rest, thank you Sebastian."

His butler gave a slight bow of his head before tucking the earl in, "good night young master," he whispered. He began closing the door as the earl slipped deeper into the covers, and with a click, Sebastian was gone.

Ciel laid in his bed, his cheeks burning,"I'm never going to be able to sleep," he muttered.

❤️❤️❤️

Sebastian rolled the cart down the long hall, trying to be as quiet as possible. Arriving at his masters door he entered and rolled the cart to his bed. Sebastian glanced over at his lord before opening the curtains, "oh dear," he murmured. Ciel was looking at his butler with weary eyes and a serious expression, "good morning my lord, I did not expect you to be up yet."

Ciel blinked at him, not saying a word. Finally he brought a pallid hand up and rubbed his eyes, "I was up since you gave me the tea," he said while yawning.

Sebastian gave a click of his tongue and shook his head, "well, I suppose you'll have to make do." Sebastian turned and flung the curtains wide, but instead of a stream of morning sun, a gloomy, melancholy day flooded in. Ciel gave a small smile, "perfect weather, wouldn't you agree Sebastian?"

His butler smiled as he agreed, "you still need to be clothed my lord," he said while pulling out his masters clothes.

Ciel gave a loud sigh and slowly moved himself up into a sitting position. Crouching in front of him, Sebastian began undoing his lords buttons. Ciel felt his pulse jump as his butlers hands grazed his warm skin, his mouth was becoming dry again and his hands seemed to be white from clutching the mattress. Sebastian glanced up at the shaking earl, "my lord, are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked, his hand slipping the night shirt off.

Ciel gave a curt nod and looked everywhere but at his butler, god why couldn't he hurry? He must know how jumpy this made him feel, he was probably relishing the conflicted face of his master. Ciel's breath caught as his butler slipped his shorts on, his hands gliding against his thighs up to his hips, oh god.. This damn demon must hurry.

Ciel bit his lip as his butler continued dressing him, he tried not to shake as he stood to have his shirt buttoned, "I've picked out a teal coat to go with your white shirt master, it was a present from the queen if you remember."

Ciel muttered a yes, his cheeks were burning when Sebastian finally came up off the floor, "there we are, your hair seems to be tidy surprisingly," Ciel brought a hand up to smooth his soft teal hair, "hm, that's odd."

Sebastian brought his eyepatch over and began tying the string, "ah, I forgot, for today's breakfast I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad. We have toast, scones, and pain de campagne on the side. Which would you perfer?"

Ciel sighed, "toast."

❤️❤️❤️

Ciel sat at the head of the table, reading an old letter from the queen. She hasn't sent him on any missions lately and it was quite peaceful around the manor. Ciel picked up a piece of toast and was about to take a bite when Mey-Rin came hurrying over carrying a small jar,

"Young master! Young master! Look at what Finny has made! He had found a bee's nest in the forest and retrieved their combs he did!"

As Ciel glanced up he saw Mey-Rin trip and the container fly out of her hands over he earl.

"Ah, I think you warmed it up eh Finny?" Balderoy spoke from the door frame.

Finny came bursting in, "young master! What happened to my honey?"

Mey-Rin sat on the floor wailing in great heaping sobs, "I-I'm so s-sor-sorry young m-master! The carpet tripped me and made me fall it did!"

Ciel shook his head and sighed at the bunch, "it's alright Mey-Rin, it was an accident, I can clean up."

She began wailing about his clothes and he gave a small frown, "well, I'm sure they can be salvaged."

Sebastian flew in, "what's all the- ah, I see..." He said while taking in the trio. As Sebastian walked over to the earl Mey-Rin began apologizing again, "I'm sorry I am! It's my feet-"

Ciel cut her off saying it was alright and to calm down as Sebastian tried to clean the sticky

mess, "I believe you'll need to be bathed young master, this honey isn't going to be pleasant while you work."

Ciel began having thoughts of Sebastian helping him bathe, "a-alright, run a bath Sebastian."

Giving a bow, Sebastian watched the earl leave off to his chambers and turned to the servants, "alright, time for your assignments." He wrote something down and gave it to Balderoy to take, "I believe you'll be careful with this?"

"Yeah, I can handle it," Said Balderoy, looking over the small note.

Sebastian gave a smile, "I'll need the thr- I'm sorry Tanaka, four of you to retrieve the young masters clothes from the shop, he'll need them for his upcoming meeting with a client. I hope you can take care of this."

Without a second missed they stood straight as a board, "YES SIR! Hohoho," And began readying the horses for their trip, leaving the earl and Sebatian alone in the mansion.

❤️❤️❤️

That's the first chapter of my lemony fanfic, sorry for the boring fluff, I wish I could just dive into the good stuff (haha ;3) but every good smut needs a beginning y'know? Anyway the Lemon should be coming up soon so don't worry! Favorite and follow if you liked it and comments are DEFIANTLY appreciated! Thank you for reading, I'll be updating again soon!

Kisses,

Calamity_Crisis❤️


	2. The Need For Bubbles

Hello again! Thanks for reading my smut (hehe ;3) it means a lot! I won't spoil anything in the chapter because I don't know about you, but I love surprises! Enjoy!

❤️❤️❤️

Sebastian dipped his elbow in the water, bringing it back up covered with bubbles. "Your bath is ready young master," said Sebastian, turning towards the earl.

Ciel stood near the wall with a lilac towel covering him. Giving Sebastian a quick glance, Ciel's cheeks began heating up, _don't think about it dammit, just get into the bath!_

The towel dropped to the tile with a small _flump_ as Ciel made his way to the bathtub bare. He could feel the demons fuchsia eyes follow his pallid body as he descended into the warm bath, "How is it master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel gave a satisfactory grunt as words failed to leave his mouth.

Sebastian came back to the earl, crouching behind him with soap and a cloth in his hand. Ciel felt Sebastian's fingers glide through his hair as he lathered the teal strands; Ciel remained quiet as his butler finished the task, Sebastian began gently massaging his scalp, he seemed good with hands Ciel noticed. He wondered how Sebastian would please someone, his hands in Ciels hair was enough to make him want to groan. They felt so warm and skilled, gliding through the boys hair with ease.

Soon enough Sebastian stopped, "move forward a little young master," he said, giving Ciel a little push. Ciel did as he was told and felt Sebastian's hands on the sides of his head. Sebastian gently tugged the boys head into the water to rinse out the soap that was in his hair. As Ciel's head went back he saw Sebastian's face staring down at him; Feeling a jolt in his stomach, Ciel jumped and almost splashed Sebastian, "young mas-"

"S-Sorry, I was surprised. I didn't expect the water to be so warm on my head," Ciel stuttered.

Sebastian gave a small smile and pulled Ciel's head back down, to finish.

After Sebastian was through, Ciel came back up and waited as his butler lathered soap into the cloth. Ciel was panicking inside, Sebastian was going to touch him! This was nothing new obviously, but with Ciels growing feelings... It could be a bit complicated for him to stay under control.

Sebastian began at Ciels neck, rubbing gently down around his small shoulders, and descending lower still. Ciel's breathing began getting heavy as Sebastian went lower, and began cleaning his hips and stomach area in small slow circles. Ciel gave a shaky breath as his butler went to his thigh, almost brushing his manhood. Biting his lip, Ciel almost drew blood. Sebastian was now cleaning the inside of his thigh. A warm, powerful feeling began growing in Ciel's stomach, it was odd, he had never felt something like this , but his butler seemed to be the cause of it. Ciel almost let out a gasp, the cloth brushed over his member as it went to his other thigh; Ciel felt something happening down there, and it was hot. Making sure Sebastian wasn't paying attention, Ciel slowly put his hand in the water and moved it to his lower region, examining his growing member.

Bloody hell! Ciel thought. This wasn't good, soon Sebastian was going to be finished and will want to rinse him off. Good thing Ciel had wanted bubbles in his bath...

"Is something wrong young master?" Sebastian asked, his lips next to the earls ear.

"Ack! Why are you asking such a ridiculous question Sebastian? Of course nothing's wrong," Ciel said, trying hard not to flinch at his butlers closeness.

Sebastian's smirk could be heard in his voice, "well, your cheeks have gotten quite red young master. Perhaps the water is too warm?"

Ciel swore quietly and moved away from his butler, "no, the water is fine Sebastian. I'm just worried about the dreams I will have tonight."

Ciel wasn't telling a lie, well.. Not a big one at least. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, he hoped he would have an empty slumber unlike the past couple of weeks.

Sebastian gave a slight nod, his expression becoming soft, "I suppose I will have to fix you something to help you sleep better, your work seems to be piling up with your mid-afternoon naps." While getting up, Sebastian began drying his hands, "Time to get out young master, you mustn't keep procrastinating your duties."

Ciel gave his butler a sharp look, "you know damn well that wasn't my fault," he growled. While Sebastian turned to retrieve his masters towel, Ciel quickly felt his member, sighing in relief when he felt his erection had become bored with no sudden excitement to keep it interested.

After climbing out of the bath, Ciel felt the soft, plush towel quickly hide his body, "well Sebastian? Are you going to dress me, or are you going to continue your procrastination as well?"

❤️❤️❤️

The dreary day turned into a stormy night while Ciel was in his study room. Thunder could be heard in the distance, and it seemed to be coming closer as the night became darker.

These storms always became heavy, and Ciel grew timid of them. They were always so loud and bright, sometimes keeping him up through the entire night.

He smiled at this, perhaps this will be an excuse to keep Sebastian in his bedroom for the night; the idea began spreading through his mind, making his stomach flutter. He could imagine Sebastian's hands running down his body as his mouth nipped and licked his neck sending him into moaning fits.

Ciel had been staring at the same paperwork for the last hour when Sebastian knocked, "young master, I believe it's time for you to retire to your bed."

Giving a long sigh, Ciel got up and began walking with the raven haired man. Sneaking a quick side glance while walking down the hall, Ciel saw Sebastian gently biting the corner of his lip, he watched this as his butlers teeth worked on those beautiful lips. Ciel must've sighed because Sebastian's eyes flitted over to meet his masters; Ciel grew a bright red and looked forward, walking faster so his butler couldn't see his embarrassment.

❤️❤️❤️

Ciel watched as Sebastian's fingers gently pushed the buttons through their holes in his nightshirt, Ciel gave a slight yawn and stretched, earning a look from the man in front of him, "are you tired young master?" Sebastian questioned, helping Ciel into his bed.

Ciel responded with a small shrug, "I guess I'll have to find out won't I Sebastian?" Ciel loved saying his butlers name, he loved how it rolled off his tongue in a sexy way. A sexy name for a sexy butl-

"Young master?"

Ciel twitched his head up at Sebastian, "w-what?"

Sebastian looked down at him, a worried expression played out on his features, "the storm is getting rough, do you need anything before I leave?"

 _stay with me, stay with me and do those inappropriate things you did to the woman we needed information from. kiss me, hold me, love me._

"of course not, and wipe that look of innocence off your face, you're a demon," Ciel huffed. Sebastian's expression made Ciel's heart pound, his eyes went soft when he looked at him and it made his masters heart melt.

Sebastian gave a slight bow, "good night my lord," and shut the door behind him, leaving Ciel with a small light on next to his bed.

❤️❤️❤️

Okay! thank you for reading again! I'll be posting another chapter hopefully by tomorrow or the next day! I was planning on making this three chapters long so... let's see how it goes! Smut coming soon, don't worry. ;3

Kisses,

Calamity Crisis


	3. The Dark

Hey y'all! I''be been dying to finish this chapter for you! It may not be well known, but that's fine with me. If anyone likes it and wants to read it, thank you! As long as I make one person smile, that's good enough for me! Now without further ado, here's another chapter of Don't Leave.

(By the way THANK YOU SO MUCH TO WHO TOLD ME MY CHAPTER WAS SCREWED UP! THANK YOU!)

❤️❤️❤️

The room was freezing as Ciel cuddled deep within his sheets. He didn't dare close his eyes in fear of what he would dream. The weather didn't help ease his worries either; outside the storm had gone into a frenzy, the wind was howling and rain poured out of the flashing sky. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut as the thunder shook the house.

"I should've told Sebastian to stay..." He muttered. Storms never appealed to him, they were always so unpredictable, and loud. He didn't like it one b-

Crack!

A large flash of lightning and thunder bellowed, the light beside Ciel flickered once, twice, and vanished, sending him into a pitch black void. Ciel's breathing began to accelerate, the darkness... Oh god. With darkness came a cramped feeling, and those cramped feelings reminded him of his cage. His mouth became dry as e began hearing those screams, "SAVE ME, SAVE ME!" Could be heard as it echoed through his skull, demanding to be heard. He could clearly see as a child was yanked out while Ciel was slumped in a corner. They took the child and pinned him against a flat marble table while he screamed and kicked. Why hadn't he moved? Perhaps he could've stopped the cult members as they plunged the knife deep into the young boys chest, spilling his liquid onto the table, down to the pearl floor.

It's all my fault, you're going to be next, they're coming for you.

The men reached in to grab Ciel next, they pulled him out as he too began kicking and squirming, trying to break free of their steel grasps. Wait hour any mercy for the screaming child, they too pinned him against the slab. Ciel could feel the stickiness of the other child's blood on his bare back, "please!" He begged. No matter what he said, they were intend on killing him. Raising the knife, they gave him a twisted smile before plunging the knife into him. Ciel could imagine the searing pain, the twisting and turning of the knife within his chest.

Save me.

There was no one there.

SAVE ME.

They all cackled at his begging.

SAVEMESAVEMESAVEMESA-

"SAVE ME! ANYONE!" Ciel screamed into the frigid air. He raised a hand to clench his heart, it was beating erratically in his small chest.

As he tried to control his breathing, fast footsteps began making their way down the hallway and his door swung open.

"My lord! What has happened?!" Sebastian yelled, running into the room. In his hand a candle was lit and shone on Ciel's face. God he was pale, his chest heaved, trying to draw air into his aching lungs.

Sebastian walked over to him, setting the candle down on the nightstand next to his bed, "young master, tell me. What did you see?"

Ciel looked at his butler with wide eyes, "t-the cage. It was the ca-cage again..." Ciel placed his hands over his face, "no matter how hard I try, those damn memories always snake into my head."

Ciel felt something warm slid around his wrists and pull them away from his face. Sitting beside him on his bed, Sebastian looked at him with a sad expression, "you are out of the cage young master," he whispered. Ciel's heart fluttered as he slipped his hair away from his eyes, "no matter what happens, believe me when I say nothing will harm you. I'll always protect you no matter the problem."

Ciel looked into his butlers eyes, they shined with the light that continued flickering from the candle. Without thinking, Ciel leaned in and softly kissed his butler.

Sebastian tensed when he felt the lips of his master. He put his hands on the younger ones shoulders and pushed him back slightly, "young master?"

Ciel had a blush raging over his face as he looked into his butlers eyes, "I'm s-sorry," Ciel sputtered. "I-I don't kn-know what came ove-"

Sebastian crushed his lips against the earls, making his eyes widen.

Ciel closed his eyes and slipped his hands around Sebastian's neck, he hadn't expected this; but he'll savor the moment.

Sebastian broke the kiss and began sending light kisses and nips to Ciel's neck, "Seb...astian!" Ciel groaned.

Sebastian smiled into the Earls neck, "young master, what do you want from me?" He stopped and waited for him to answer.

Ciel felt a pink blush go over his cheeks, "I-I... I don't know." He could never say that to anyone! Especially Sebastian! To sound so needy and desperate made Ciel blush harder.

Sebastian closed his eyes and pushed off the bed, "well, since you don't need anything I'll be downstairs." Picking up the candle, Sebastian began walking towards the open door, leaving Ciel stuttering.

"W-wait! Sebastian! D-don't leave!"

But the raven haired man continued walked towards the door.

"Sebstian, don't leave."

Sebastian put his hand on the door, slowly closing it. He turned to his master smiling, "oh believe me master, I wasn't going anywhere."

Ciel watched wide-eyed as his butler blew out the candle, leaving them in the pitch black room, "Sebastian? W-where ar-"

"Shh my lord," he whispered.

As the two became silent, the sound of rumbling and pitter patter of rain could be heard, along with something dropping to the floor.

Before Ciel could ask what the noise was, his curtains were drawn open, not only revealing the flash of lighting, but his bare chested butler as well.

•••••••••••••••••

Hi! Sorry for the short chapter, but I need to post SOMETHING. Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be PLENTY of smut in the next one! Lol my bestie is probably not gonna read it because she hates smut. Haha especially mine cause of how dirty it gets. Anyway hope you still around to read the next chapter!

Kisses,

Calamity ❤️❤️


	4. Loving In The Dark

**Hello! I decided to tidy up this smut and make it more... lemony I suppose. It's not the best, but hey, hope y'all love it!**

The lighting flashed again, showing Sebastian's well defined body. His butler looked back at Ciel, his fuchsia eyes glowing cat-like in the dark.

Ciel felt his eyes widen, "Seba-" the words never left his mouth as his lips were seized quickly by Sebastian's own. Ciel felt the demon above him, keeping him in place by pressing his hips into the Earl's, "a-ah!" Ciel cried. Sebastian had rocked his hips forward, creating heat between their groins.

Breaking the surprising kiss, Sebastian looked down at the panting boy, "now, now young master..." He cooed. "No need to get so heated," Sebastian leaned forward and bit the boys ear, sending a shiver down his spine, "yet."

Ciel's mind went blank, was this really happening? His butler, touching him in all the places he longed to be felt? He didn't care, if this was a dream, it was sure as hell going to be the best dream he's had all week.

Sebastian let his weight push the Earl into the soft duvets; Ciel felt Sebastian's skilled mouth up by his ear, he began trailing down his soft jaw, leaving little nips and kisses to show where's he's been.

Ciel arched his neck back, savoring the delicate nibbles Sebastian planted. As the licks and bites went on, Ciel began growing frustrated, what was he doing? He didn't want neck kisses he wante-

"Ahh!" He moaned.

Sebastian had found a sensitive spot just above his collar bone and began sucking and biting the area, leaving the Earl in ecstasy, "Se..bast..." Ciel murmured. He brought his arms up around the mans neck, pulling him in closer.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel's face, his mismatched eyes were closed, and his cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush. Satan he looked adorable, so innocent, so beautiful. . .

Sebastian smiled and began trailing the kisses south, they skipped down his masters shoulders to his pearl nightshirt. As he stumbled across the first button, Sebastian looked up to find Ciel already staring at him. Sebastian curled his lip lightly as he began moving backwards off the Earl, popping buttons as he went.

Ciel flinched as he did so, but his timidity was replaced with a groan as the older one began planting feather like kisses and nips. He bit his stomach lightly, coming across his masters slave mark. Ciel glanced away and tried putting a hand over the scar. Sebastian caught his hand, giving the earl a look, "Master, why are you trying to hide yourself?" Ciel bit his lip as he looked into the mans glowing eyes. "Because it's ugly, it shows a part of me I do not want to remember."

Sebastian frowned at this and moved the boys hand. Ciel's breath caught as the man kissed the mark, murmuring 'beautiful' as he kissed the sensitive area. Ciel blushed as he did so, because those words he murmured must be true. He believed him and those beautiful sins that slipped from his devilish mouth. After a couple of minutes, Sebastian went back to descending lower on the boy until he reached Ciel's naval. He dipped his tongue inside as the boy clenched up, surprised at the action.

"Sebast...ian!" He stuttered.

"Yes, my lord?" He whispered huskily, coming up beside his masters ear. "What is it?"

"Stop teasing with me, and get on with it!" He huffed.

Sebastian smiled and began licking the outer shell of Ciel's ear, "is that an order my lord?"

Ciel bit his lip, refusing to answer the question.

Sitting up, Sebastian looked down at the boy, relishing the heated look on his face. He was entirely exposed, his nightshirt was opened, revealing his chest down to his low midsection, just barely covering his manhood.

Ciel watched as Sebastian smiled down at him, his demon eyes glowing in a lust haze. Bringing his contract hand up to his mouth he smirked down at him, "I do believe I taught you to beg my lord,"

Ciel shook his head, earning a disappointed 'tsk' from his butler.

"Then I guess I'll have to teach you since you've forgotten. . ."

Before Ciel could disagree, Sebastian popped open the last button and planted a soft kiss on the tip of Ciel's member.

Ciel gripped the soft sheets, letting out a surprised gasp, "a-ah!" He groaned. Sebastian looked up at the boy, smiling as his face reddened, "have you remembered my lord?" Ciel didn't respond making the butler sigh and bow his head once again.

Ciel felt the older mans tongue slip around the head of his erection, he hollowed his cheeks and began sucking the full length of the boy. The Earls hips jerked up involuntarily into the mans mouth, making him swallow deeper. As Sebastian came back to the tip, he ran his tongue against the boys wet slit, watching as Ciel panted and squirmed beneath him.

This was becoming too much for Ciel, he was fully hard and Sebastian was making him feel a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, "Sebas... _AH!_ S-Sebas-"

Sebastian knew what was about to happen, and stopped immediately, earning a curse from his master, "wha..what the hell Sebastian. I never ordered you to stop!"

"You didn't order me to do anything yet my lord," he whispered.

As the wind grew and rattled the windows, Sebastian leaned over the bed, grabbing his black tie from off the floor, earning a confused look from his master, "Sebastian? What are you- AH!"

Ciel whimpered as Sebastian tied the material at the base of Ciel's throbbing member.

After he finished, he smiled down at his lord, "there we go, now you won't be able to relieve yourself until you do as I asked."

 _"UNTIE ME AT ONCE!"_ Ciel yelled at the laughing demon.

"Not until you give me what I want."

Ciel grimaced, was he really going to beg for his pleasure?

"I-I order you to. . ."

Sebastian chuckled, he cupped Ciel's face and leaned close, planting a rough kiss on his lips, never letting the words slip past his bruised, plump lips.

Ciel squirmed under the man, but couldn't move because of his strength. Sebastian broke away after a little while, but didn't move far. He was barely an inch away from the boy as he looked at the panting mess.

"Did you not want to hear me Sebastian?" Ciel asked, growing irritated with the mans smiled, "oh no my lord. . ." He laughed. "I want to hear you scream for it."He quickly slid back down to the boys erection, sliding it into his wet cavern again.

Ciel moaned and grabbed his butlers hair, the pain in his stomach was growing stronger, and it was beginning to hurt. As Sebastian worked on the boys member, he brought two fingers to the boys mouth, an order for him to suck on them. Ciel closed his mouth tighter, unwilling to do as he was told. Sebastian frowned. He wasn't going to let this small child draw the rules. He pulled his lips away from his teeth a little to expose his teeth; slowly, he went up the member sucking hard with his teeth gently grazing his soft shaft.

Ciel's eyes widened as a loud moan escaped him. Sebastian stuck his fingers in the boys mouth and the earl began sucking, leaving the fingers coated in his saliva. Sebastian took his fingers out to begin the next part, but stopped when Ciel grabbed his hand, kissing each of the fingers individually. Sebastian smirked at the boy and lowered his hand to the boys entrance. Ciel thought he was getting the hang of this game he and Sebastian were playing, his pants becoming slower and more even, but he didn't expect the pain and pleasure that came next.

Sebastian's slick fingers slid into his hole, pumping one digit after another, making the pain become more intense as the minutes ticked by. Ciel's hole moved around Sebastian's skilled fingers as he pumped his fingers rhythmically into the howling boy. He hadn't given the order, so Sebastian used this time to make him scream his name, "Ciel," Sebastian purred, putting a look of lust onto his features. "Won't you give me my command?"

Ciel shivered at the sound of his name being said, the word sliding sexily off the demons sinning tongue. Sebastian continued scissoring the boys hole as he lowered his head. Ciel closed his eyes expecting to have his member sucked up again, but gasped as Sebastian began nibbling on his inner thighs. The butler licked the soft skin, watching as his master shook his head, moaning at the delicate movements he was receiving. Sebastian went up a little higher on the Earls legs, and up to his cock again. Slowly, Sebastian slid his tongue out and placed it at the base of the throbbing organ. Ciel's back arched high into the cold air as Sebastian's tongue slid slowly up his shaft, and gasping when he gave a sharp flick at his throbbing tip.

Ciel screamed as the thunder boomed, begging his butler, _"SEBASTIAN! I'LL GIVE YOU THE ORDER!"_

Sebastian smiled, sliding his fingers out of Ciel's entrance to untie his master. He was wondering when the boy would give into his body. Ciel became a mess after his butler undid the tie, and slid his mouth back on him, yelling as he climaxed into the mans mouth. Sebastian smiled and licked his lips, "my turn..." He purred.

He began undoing his belt, then his pants. He stripped till he was bare, chuckling as Ciel stared at his body.

"Now my lord..." He whispered, he slowly ran his bare hands from Ciel's chest, down to his shaking legs, rubbing small circles on her inner thighs with his thumbs, "my orders." Ciel looked the demon in his eyes, and in the steadiest, sternest voice possible he said, "Sebastian, this is an order-"

The butlers eyes began glowing.

"-I order you to take me now. _Do it!"_

Sebastian lifted the earls legs up, making it easier for him to enter,

"Yes... My lord."

Sebastian out his tip in slowly, and then slammed in, earning a yell from the younger one,

"Ahh!" Ciel cried. His butler began pounding, changing position every so often.

Ciel was confused as his butler did this, this was uncomfortable how he kept changing, he was prodding deep at his insides almost as if he was trying to-

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed.

Sebastian had found his prostate, and began slamming the nerves over and over, making Ciel cry out his name, "SEB-" Ciel covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, blocking any sounds that threatened to spill from his bruised lips. Sebastian noticed what Ciel was doing and stopped. He grabbed Ciel's hands, tearing then from his mouth.

Ciel opened his eyes, looking closely into Sebastian's gleaming eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, he seemed angry.

Ciel stuttered, "Y-you we're going to hear me, I was lo-"

"Don't cover your mouth," Sebastian growled. "I want to hear your cute voice."

Ciel's eyes widened as he was kissed deeply by Sebastian, and by the pressure that he began pouring into his hole again.

"Mm!" Ciel moaned.

Sebastian began biting the earls lip, asking for entrance. Ciel refused, making Sebastian slam into him hard. Ciel gasped, giving enough room for Sebastian to explore his masters mouth.

Ciel was intoxicated by the high his butler was giving him. He noticed that throughout this foreplay, he has yet to do something to Sebastian. As the man pounded into the smaller body, Ciel lifted his legs and wrapped them around the toned body above him. Sebastian noticed this and smiled against his masters lips, "what are you doing Ciel. . .?" He asked, dragging his name like a feather against his stomach. Ciel lifted his head, pulling the males ear closer to his mouth, _"leave me raw,"_ he whispered, giving the mans earlobe a nip.

Ciel leaned back against the pillow again and saw his butlers eyes widened at the words. He smiled and slammed into him hard, making the bed beneath them tremble. "O-ooh, Seba-Sebastian!" he whimpered. Ciel brought his hands to the demons back, resting his small hands on his large shoulder blades. The earl groaned again before he began grinding his hips in sync with the older ones thrusts, making the man groan. "C-Ciel. . ." He panted, moving faster in the boy.

Another flash of lighting ripped across the sky as their lips crashed together, creating the thunder their bodies desired.

"mm! Seb- Stmm!" Ciel groaned, trying to break the heated kiss.

Sebastian pulled away, and leaned into the boys ear, whispering huskily, "you're lasting longer than I expected young master," Ciel arched his neck as Sebastian bit his sensitive spot, "ah! I-I can't-"

"Scream my name louder than this storm, scream till your voice is gone, come saying my name."

Ciel heard these words and hit his second climax, arching his back as he came over Sebastian's toned chest and himself while screaming the demons name, over and over in a lust haze.

Sebastian began pounding quicker, with more force behind his thrusts, coming soon after Ciel did, groaning his masters name as Ciel did his.

He pulled out of Ciel, a few drops slid out of the boys entrance as he did so. Ciel began licking the mans hard stomach, earning a gasp from him. He dragged it tongue up his hard stomach to his chest, smiling as he finished.

After Ciel was done Sebastian laid the boy down and began licking and kissing the mess on him as well. Sebastian laid down next to his tired lover, staring into his beautiful mismatched eyes.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered. "I love you, I've loved you for so long. I've always dreamed you would do this to my body like you did with those women. . ."

Sebastian frowned at this, he pulled Ciel's face close, "Ciel, I only did those women because you needed information, I found no pleasure when I touched them as I do you."

Ciel blushed as Sebastian wrapped a protective arm over him, "are you relaxed now?" Sebastian whispered, smiling as Ciel Earl snuggled closer into his lovers arms, planting a kiss on his chest, "Sebastian, can you promise me something?"

Sebastian looked down at the boys serious expression, "yes?" He questioned.

"Don't leave."

Sebastian laid his head on Ciel's, "I never planned on it," he whispered. That night, Ciel laid in the mans arms. As his eyes shut, he could hear Sebastian whisper in his ear, "I love you too my lord."

His dreams were void of anything after that, the only thing he ever dreamed about now was his new lover and the time they shared together at night.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! please leave a comment, favorite and follow! If you want I'll even write another, you just have to tell me!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis**


End file.
